


Operation: Undercover Captain

by Thepresidentofrussia23



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Blood and Violence, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gun Violence, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Law Enforcement, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepresidentofrussia23/pseuds/Thepresidentofrussia23
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr/Rafael Barba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Operation: Undercover Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qui3tlyR3ading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qui3tlyR3ading/gifts).



Lawrence walked away that night, December 1984 in the ashes of his defeat, he felt every pinprick of pain, disappointment, resentment, and worst of all, he could see the pity in their eyes. He could deal with anger, that was easy in of itself, he could deal with disappointment and so on, but this pity and sympathy that he could see in LaRusso's eyes, he couldn't deal with that, not at all, he walked away, broken and determined, after he had handed Daniel the trophy and said to him sadly   
"You are good LaRusso, you are good."  
He walked away in tears, his head held high, he could see his mother in the crowd and he was sad that he was bringing home 2nd place to her, he wished he was here to make her proud, but he didn't and that was so devastating to his morale, he had been abused, by his step dad Sid, who constantly berated him for the amount of times he had changed his hobbies and each time he complained that Johnny would never amount to anything, he felt himself crumble little by little, as the reality of the past year, crash into him and he felt his tears run over his eyes and he wiped them away as he changed into his regular clothes and showered in the locker room, he then grabbed his duffle bag full of things and then left the locker room to group up with the rest of the Cobra Kai contestants, including a seething Dutch, a mollified Bobby and an annoyed looking Tommy, his face clearly displayed his fury and shame that he was unable to defeat LaRusso due to a foul that he had committed and now Sensei Kreese had a face full of disenchantment and clear apathy as well as some rage, his teeth were clenched firmly as he began   
"Lawrence, you were supposed to be the man to defeat that twerp, and now, you have embarrassed my dojo, I cannot believe I even allowed you into my dojo in the first place, I feel sick to my stomach looking at you, you pathetic wimp, you and your SECOND place trophy. Lawrence, do you know what they say about those who gain second place?"  
"They lost first place, that they didn't get silver...that they only lost the gold."  
"Exactly...you're nothing but a loser."  
Johnny spat out in fury, feeling absolutely dismissed and infuriated at the words that his Sensei just carelessly threw at him as if they were knives  
"I did my best."  
"You said what?"  
"I said I did my best!"   
Johnny was all but pleading and shouting in fury and he was at a loss for words as Kreese continued   
"You're nothing, YOU LOST, You're a LOSER!"  
Johnny snorted in disbelief as he yelled back  
"No, you're the loser, man."  
"Oh so I'm the loser, huh?"  
Johnny felt a boost of courage as he was a tiny young teenager, standing up to the bully, he felt as though he was Daniel standing up to himself saying defiantly   
"Yeah"  
And just as the moment of defiance began, it was squashed out as Kreese snatched the trophy from his hand and snapped it in half and tossed it away as he triumphantly continued to Johnny   
"Now, who's the loser now?"  
Johnny felt revolted by the man who used to be his guiding light, the father figure that he trusted with everything, now he wanted to vomit as he retorted   
"You know, you're really sick man."  
And that's when Kreese started wrapping his arm around Johnny's throat and choking the life out of him, he could feel his consciousness slipping out as he was thrown to the side, he felt his shoulder pop from trying to fight off the strong man who had the strength of a furious bear and he felt like a helpless bunny. He wanted it all to stop as MiYagi rescued him, but it wasn't enough because three weeks later, he was roofied and raped by the very same Kreese and he was abandoned on the beach, he woke up in pain and ashamed of himself, he felt pain all over him and everything hurt so much.  
***********************************************************************************************  
25 Years later   
Captain Johnny Lawrence, Captain of the NYPD Queens SVU and at a age of 42 years old and experienced and hardened by his life in Narcotics before being transferred to SVU and the fact that he was now a man who was trying to move on from the past and the pain that often came with it and the fact that he wished that he could forget what he had went through and the pain that came with remembering such horrors. He sighed as he began another day of being a Captain by getting himself dressed in his suit and clipped his badge and piece and then went to work, he sighed as he prepared himself for another day of chasing criminals and rapists and making them pay, and pay and hopefully get justice for the victims and help the healing process and help them move on from their traumas.


End file.
